The Broken Veil Verse
The Broken Veil Multiverse is a urban fantasy setting created by NoFourthWall alongside Rajkot. It revolves around the destruction of a metaphorical veil that prevented the public from becoming aware of The Fears, regardless of how much chaos they caused. Premise Just as the Times Square Ball is about to be dropped on December 31, 2085, the entire world is changed in an instant when The Brute destroys New York City on live television. In response to this tragedy, several anti-Fear organizations are now operating openly and are more aggressive than ever before. At the same time however, new alliances are quickly being devised within the paranormal world in a desperate attempt to avoid annihilation. Right smack dab in the middle of this conflict is Project Evolution, an organization that is fully aware that there good people on both sides and wish to prevent as much bloodshed as humanly possible. To make matters worse, the actions of its founders have made it a controversial operation that is hated by millions of people, the U.N. is doing everything in their power to shut it down, and its leader was exposed as a Fear during a press conference. If it is to survive, Project Evolution will have to convince the public that it is a necessary evil Stories Baseline *Evolve or Die by NoFourthWall *The Wanderer's Paradise (multi-author collaboration) *walking between the pages of life by Pandora *Mission Briefing by AC11 The Godless World Main Article: The Godless World *The Godless World by NoFourthWall (first story written for this verse) *The Doctor and the Crusaders by Sordin Dramatis Personae If you choose to write for this canon, and would like other authors to use your characters in their works, please, put their name and a brief description of them here. Project Evolution Members *David Grant: A man from pre-historic times who was granted immortality by The Glitch after he killed his brother. His was the basis of the Cain of Able myth, which he regrets immensely. He joined Project Evolution in an effort to redeem himself, but his infamous reputation keeps on following him wherever he goes. He has an extremely apparent death wish, which his superiors have used to their advantage. *Mr. Mite: A noble, but still very malevolent and sadistic Daemon feared by his friends and foes alike. He joined Project Evolution after he was banished from Bloody Hell by his traitorous son. He used to be the ruler of the Daemon Empire prior to his banishment, and is still considered the greatest king they had. *Isabella Quinn: The daughter of The Glitch and an unnamed cultist. She lived in an abusive environment during her childhood and was being groomed to become the leader of The Forsaken, but was eventually saved by child services. Her traumatic experiences inspired her to help others, so she joined the FBI as a forensic science technician. She was then transferred to Project Evolution under the orders of David Grant. Category:Verses Category:Project Evolution Category:The Broken Veil